


May I Have This Dance?

by Angelofmusic46



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofmusic46/pseuds/Angelofmusic46
Summary: Devil Prince Rem has been ordered by his father to choose a bride.





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for Dance With Devils Character Appreciation Week. I hope you enjoy!

The lights of the ballroom flickered softly, reflecting off of the ladies' jewels and gowns, and the chattering voices blended quietly with the music from the orchestra. Every important devil family was gathered for this event, it seemed, wishing to catch the prince's eye to give their daughter's hand in marriage to him. The Devil Prince Rem of the Arlond house had just turned nineteen, and King Glax had decided it was time for him to marry. Though the ball was in full swing, and he had been introduced to many of the girls, the prince had maintained his ever present scowl.  
"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself," his friend, Urieganov Fuser, commented, gazing out at the festivities from where they stood at the front of the room.  
"The only reason I am here is because Father has ordered it, Urie. Though it is my duty, it doesn't mean I have to enjoy it." Rem was never fond of social gatherings such as this. They were noisy, tiring, and he never seemed to understand the point of them; simply a waste of time when there were other things to be done.  
"Well, you're the one getting married, and if you don't hurry I may just snatch the best one for myself."  
With that, the flirtatious devil slipped into the crowd, pausing here and there to talk with a few girls, and swept them onto the dance floor.  
Rem turned away, shaking his head at his friend's antics, and went to get a drink from the long table of refreshments. He chose a thin glass of sparkling orange punch and took a sip, noticing a girl standing awkwardly next to a column on the other side of the room holding an identical glass, though her drink was purple. Her midnight blue gown nearly blended in with the shadows, and her gold eyes glanced nervously around the ballroom as she tucked a lock of short brown hair behind her ear with a gloved hand. Rem was relieved to see that there was someone else who felt the same as he did about this whole event. He began making his way around the room to her, but Urie approached her first.  
"Why is a lovely butterfly such as yourself shying away in a corner?" he asked, offering his hand to her. She blushed slightly.  
"I am not one for dancing and socializing, I prefer to watch," she replied shyly. Urie glanced back to where he and Rem used to be standing, but shook his head when he saw that his friend was no longer there.  
"Well, then please allow me one dance, my lady." Urie took her hand and led her to the dance floor, though she looked uncertain.  
"He is really turning on his charm," Rem thought, taking another sip. He watched the couple dance, and saw that the girl was relaxing more, and he caught bits of their conversation.  
"Allow me to introduce myself, butterfly. My name is Urieganov Fuser, though you may call me Urie." She smiled up at him, and Rem suddenly wished that he was the one holding her in his arms, and receiving that beautiful smile. She said something that Rem couldn't hear, and Urie whispered something in her ear, making her tense and flush bright red.  
"I need to get her away before he does something," Rem thought as he wove his way through the other couples, and tapped his friend's shoulder.  
"Mind if I cut in?"  
Urie turned his head to shoot a glare over his shoulder, but raised an eyebrow when he saw who it was. He smiled slyly as he handed her off to him.  
"By all means, Your Highness."  
Before Urie left, he leaned over and whispered to Rem, "she is quite enchanting. Good luck with this one, Rem."  
Rem took her hand and began to dance with her, though she looked nervous.  
"Thank you," she murmured, looking at her feet, and her face was red. She squeezed his hand slightly, and he nearly gasped in surprise.  
"What did he say to you?" He asked.  
"Well... He asked me if I would join him after the ball for... he put it as, 'our own private party'. It was unexpected, and I did not mean to worry you, Your Highness."  
"It's quite all right, my lady."  
The dance ended, and the two retreated back to the edge of the ballroom, this time choosing to stay together. The pair spent most of the evening talking, though the girl did most of it.  
"I believe I never asked for your name," Rem said after a while. He had only just met this girl, yet she made him feel... different. He felt he could be himself with her, instead of the cold Arlond Heir façade he had created. She swept into a curtsey.  
"My name is Ritsuka Tachibana, Your Highness."  
Rem's breath caught in his throat. Tachibana? He knew that name, everyone did. It was the name of Maria Tachibana, a human that Maksis, his father's archenemy, had wed and produced a half-devil daughter with. Urie must have known this; why else would he wish Rem luck with such a shy girl?  
"Well, it was nice to have met you, Miss Tachibana. Please, call me Rem."  
From across the room Urie stared at the couple. This was quite the development. The Devil Prince and the half-devil daughter of his archenemy. What will his father ever say?  
If he found out, that is.  
Thankfully, he had retired early, claiming that this event had no need for his presence. Everyone suspected otherwise; like father like son, Urie mused.  
But he noticed a change in his usually cold friend. He seemed relaxed, almost the way they were when they were children, and used to play together. Before Glax began his training. But now, it seemed that the Arlond Heir's heart of ice was slowly beginning to melt.  
Of course Urie was going to do something about this. Nothing drastic, just give him a push in the right direction. Urie knew Rem could never do something like this on his own.  
He crossed the room, stopping briefly to request a waltz from the orchestra, then snapped his fingers to dim the lights. Rem and Ritsuka stopped their conversation, sensing the change in the atmosphere. They stood awkwardly, one sneaking a glance at the other and looking away when they looked back. It seemed Urie was going to have to give Rem a bigger push. He brushed past him and hissed in his ear,  
"You two are the only ones not dancing."  
Rem shot him a fiery glare, and Urie shooed him towards her. "Ask her, unless you want me to take her back!"  
Ritsuka raised her eyebrows amusedly.  
"Is everything alright?" she asked  
"Well," Rem began, knowing exactly what his friend was doing, "he was letting me know that we're the only couple not dancing." He was surprised to find that he was hesitant to do this. Why should he be? It wasn't going to his father's chambers to report bad news, just asking a girl to dance. He held out his hand. "I believe we shall have to fix that. May I have this dance, my lady?"  
Urie smiled triumphantly from his place on the dance floor, with another girl.  
Ritsuka looked up at him, her gold eyes shining in the low light. Beautiful, Rem thought. She smiled gently and took his hand.  
"Yes, you may, Your Highness, Rem."  
Urie smiled triumphantly from his place on the dance floor, with another girl. It seemed that his friend would enjoy himself after all.  
Rem escorted her onto the dance floor and began leading her in a waltz. She was more relaxed, and that calmed him as well. The couple moved gracefully to the music, bright aquamarine gazing into soft gold, and the world fell away around them.  
Rem had never felt like this before. His hand burned in hers, though not painfully, and nothing else mattered. Not Urie's teasing, not his father's potential outrage when he found out who Rem was with, only the beautiful girl in his arms, looking at him as if he was the only thing in the world. He never wanted this moment to end.  
The two spent the rest of the evening together, dancing and falling more in love. As the last dance ended and the ball came to a close, they found it hard to leave each other.  
"Will I see you again?" Ritsuka asked worriedly.  
Rem took her hands in his, and kissed them softly.  
"I will make sure of it."  
She smiled, then hugged him tightly, and stood on her toes and quickly kissed Rem on the cheek. She curtsied, and was led away by a man Rem recognized as her cousin. The red-haired man grinned at Ritsuka, and shot a glare over his shoulder at Rem when Ritsuka wasn't looking. Vampires were so crude.  
Urie appeared behind him, a smug look on his face.  
"Have you chosen a bride, as if I couldn't guess?"  
Rem's lips curved into a slight smile.  
"I believe I have."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! Anything is appreciated! My Tumblr is @phantomhydeoftheopera


End file.
